DE NIÑOS A JOVENES
by Pirilaxa
Summary: El pasar de ser niño a un joven no es fácil, mas aun si tienes un pasado tormentoso y estas solo librado al capricho de tus calenturientas hormonas. ¿lograran converger ambos en un momento y conectar los corazones y el cuerpo? GAAMATSU. Categoría M por lemon. Pasar de largo si no te gusta el lemon.


DE NIÑOS A JOVENES

Hola! regreso nuevamente por aquí. Esta es una historia que salió sin ser programada, solo unas pequeñas lineas sueltas que dieron origen a todo un bodrio que no quedo mas que terminar y publicar. Necesitaba sacarme de encima las malas ondas que me han abundado en los últimos meses, ademas que he escrito unas cosas que son para cortarse las venas. Esta historia no sigue ningún patrón salvo el divertirse.

Solo termino mi introducción señalando que Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-Masashi, yo escrito esto por diversión y porque tengo el cerebro frito. Disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

DESVARÍOS

Estaba ardiendo por dentro, quemándose. Debería estar agotado con su mente completamente ocupada con todos los pendientes de la aldea que eran muchos, demasiados. Pero no era así.

Su mente afiebrada regresaba mono temáticamente una y otra vez al mismo lugar, mejor dicho la misma persona: ella y solo ella. Como si no fuese suficiente estar con ella revoloteando todo el día en la oficina a su alrededor como una mariposa, por la noche en el confinamiento de su insomnio seguía pensando en ella. No tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero ella lo tenía alelado cuando debía estar con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Pocos meses atrás acababa de asumir como el Kazekage más joven de su aldea y en lugar de estar entregado por completo a su tarea, continuamente se distraía pensando en ella: en su aroma, sus risas. Imposible no quedar aturdido cuando se le transparentaba la falda y podía tener una idea de las partes cubiertas de sus piernas y la unión de ellas o cuando sus pezones traviesos se traslucían a través de la delgada blusa, ya que ella aun no utilizaba brassier como ya debería hacerlo desde hace unos meses, pero para su deleite aun no lo llevaba y podía disfrutar de espiar sus lindos y respingones pechos que cada día crecían mas a su completo antojo.

Y su cuerpo que también estaba en una fase de constante cambio, cada día le jugaba cada vez mas incómodas malas pasadas: como endurecerse cuando ella estaba cerca y también varios episodios de eyaculaciones involuntarias en los momentos más inoportunos; como unos días atrás cuando estaba entrenando taijutsu con ella. Tuvo que inventar una excusa para salir a las apuradas a cambiar su ropa interior mojada con su propio frenesí.

Pero su verdadera y autentica desgracia fue ser sorprendido por Kankuro, quien solo se limito a dedicarle una amplia y traviesa sonrisa mientras apuntaba con un dedo a su ropa interior manchada con su esperma. Más tarde regreso a su habitación silbando de lo mas contento, con unos Icha-Icha y toda una colección de videos pornográficos. Le dijo que si los usaba sabiamente podría evitar bochornosos accidentes como el que le había ocurrido y que siempre era bueno salir "desocupado y liviano" de casa (sin aclararle de que estaba hablando) y sin decir mas lo dejo solo. Desde fuera le recomendó a los gritos poner seguro a la puerta para evitar ser sorprendido por Temari con las manos en la masa (sin entender aun a que se refería) y que no olvidase tener papel higiénico a mano.

Lo que sucedió después era por decir lo menos, confuso y contradictorio. Deseaba matar a Kankuro por ser un supremo idiota, pero por otro lado estaba agradecido de su hermano al abrirle los ojos al mundo de la sensualidad. Al fin lograba entender lo que le sucedía y lo que sentía. Su cuerpo reconocía como suya a Matsuri, la había elegido como a su hembra.

Estaba lleno de deseos nada castos por ella, necesitaba poseer hasta el ultimo centímetro de su piel. Lo descubrió cuando puso play al dvd y vio una erótica escena de una pareja metiéndose mano como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, parecía que su hermano con una calculada malignidad había elegido una pareja donde el era un pelirrojo y ella una castaña voluptuosa como Matsuri. Para resumir lo que le sucedió, solo basta agregar que ocupo mucho papel higiénico.

La situación provocó la hilaridad del Shukaku quien se había mantenido al margen de sus padecimientos corporales. En medio de histéricas carcajadas le dijo:

-Estas en celo muchacho, caliente y muerto de ganas por montar a tu alumnita, solo ten cuidado de no ser muy bruto mira que si no tienes cuidado la matas y te quedas sin tu juguete y los dos encerrados en una jaula por tu calentura y ya eres bastante insoportable estando ocupado, imagino lo aburrido e inaguantable que serías si todo el día estuvieras desocupado.- le dijo el molesto bicho recordando lo que les había sucedido a sus anteriores jinchurikis cuando sintieron la lujuria arder en sus cuerpos y perdieron el control.

Gaara simplemente lo ignoró. No había ser más irritante e insoportable que el Shukaku y mientras menos lo escuchara las cosas marcharían bien. Después de liberar su "tensión interior" y comprender a plenitud a que se refería Kankuro con eso de "estar desocupado" comenzó a revisar los Icha-Icha. Ahí descubrió que no solo se trataba de sus satisfacer de buenas a primeras sus necesidades físicas y lanzarse encima de ella como animal en celo. Si no tenia cuidado podía ser olímpicamente rechazado por torpe, bruto o ambas cosas. En los Icha-Icha salía con detalle como se debía seducir a las chicas con cuidado para obtener lo que quería y para que ellas también estuviesen dispuestas al momento intimo y disfrutar del encuentro al igual que el.

Pero ahora el problema que se le planteaba era otro. Que si bien le atraían las chicas, era solo una la que le tenia enfermo de lujuria y como decía el Icha-Icha literalmente con las bolas hinchadas y azules, llenas de "amor" por ella. Y a menos que quisiese asustarla, no era cosa de ir y ordenarle que se desnudase y se abriera de piernas para el. Debía ser cuidadoso y de acuerdo a su nada piadosa lectura plantear una estrategia para conseguir que ella fuese suya.

No se dio cuenta como, pero termino llegando tarde por la noche hasta la casa de ella. Sabia donde vivía e incluso había entrado un par de veces hasta su sala, pero jamas había entrado sin ser invitado. Se deslizo sin ruido por debajo de la puerta. Ahí se sorprendió de ver las cortinas corridas y las persianas cerradas, el apartamento de Matsuri era pequeño pero un verdadero bunker y dentro había una agradable temperatura muy distinta al frío del exterior. Todo se encontraba en silencio y se escuchaba muy suave el ritmo pausado de una respiración de alguien profundamente dormido.

Se tomo la libertad de entrar a su dormitorio, se quedo de una pieza al ver al objeto de su lujuria profundamente dormida. Estaba dormida de costado con la ropa de cama enrollada a sus pies y vestida solo con un ligero y corto camisón de tirantes y para su asombro no llevaba ropa interior, si con ropa se veía muy atractiva, con tan poca ropa sencillamente era espectacular, era como su sueño hecho realidad e incluso mas. A sus ojos ella era perfecta.

No se contuvo a pesar de las protestas del bicho dentro de su mente que le gritaba desesperado que la iba a cagar a lo grande y terminarían por culpa de su calentura encerrados en una jaula. El necesitaba verla de cerca, solo un poco mas. Se sentó sobre la cama y acaricio y olió sus cortos cabellos como deseaba hacerlo hace rato, acaricio su rostro y hundió su nariz en el hueco que se formaba en la union entre su cuello y su hombro y aspiro su aroma que lo tenia enloquecido y mordió despacio su clavícula pero sin dejar marcas de su presencia. En respuesta a tantas atenciones, sus rosado pezones se irguieron de inmediato reclamando su atención. Y el no estaba dispuesto a privarles de ella, con premura le bajo los tirantes dejando ambos pechos descubiertos, a sus ojos eran sencillamente sensacionales una obra de arte y que serian solo suyos, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlos con nadie. Se puso ahorcajas sin aplastarla y comenzó primero a pasar las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozando hasta tomar mas confianza para comenzar a masajearlos hasta atreverse a tocar sus pezones que estaban endurecidos. Finalmente cambio una de sus manos por su boca probando su dulce tacto con su lengua y el resultado fue espectacular, ella dejo salir un agudo e intenso gemido y arqueo su espalda poniendo en contacto su intimidad con la el, separadas solo por su ropa.

Y eso no era todo lo mejor fue que ella en sus sueños había deslizado una de sus manos y aun dormida había comenzado a masajear con cuidado a su pequeño botoncillo mientras que había separado muy bien a sus hermosas piernas. No se pudo contener con tan sensual vista y reemplazo los dedos de ella por los propios mientras que los dedos de ella los comenzó a chupar con avidez para al fin poder probar de su sabor. Ella se desgarro en un violento orgasmo donde grito desenfrenada –"por favor Gaara-Sensei métemela mas y mas"- y ondeando furiosamente sus caderas.

Y el no pudo resistir tan gentil invitación y a pesar de todos los ejercicios manuales (pajas) otra vez termino sucio con todo su esperma derramado dentro de sus pantalones. Se sintió muy estúpido, si Kankuro se enteraba seguro esta vez si se burlaría abiertamente. Pero el momento que acababa de vivir no lo cambiaria por nada.

De una sola cosa estaba seguro, ella era suya y solo debía buscar el modo correcto de acercarse a ella. De momento debía eliminar de todas las formas posibles a potenciales competidores. Se despidió impúdicamente de ella besando la mayor parte de su superficie corporal, inclusive las plantas de sus pies, sus tobillos e incluso le dio un delicado y casto beso en su pubis, pero la curiosidad y sobretodo la lujuria pudieron mas y amaso a su botoncillo con la punta de la lengua y la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar: ondulo violentamente sus caderas soltando un gemido delicioso y llamándolo con desesperación. El decidió continuar en su labor de estimularla, pero debió interrumpir y mimetizarse con la pared; el estimulo había sido tan intenso que ella se había despertado de golpe.

Matsuri había despertado completamente desorientada. Normalmente tenia sueños calenturientos con su Sensei pero hasta ahora nada había sido tan vivido como hasta ese momento; había despertado casi desnuda con el camisón enrollado en la cintura, las piernas abiertas y su entrepierna dolorosamente hinchada y húmeda, deseosa de probar todo de su adorado Sensei. Así en esas condiciones era imposible continuar durmiendo, encendió la luz de su veladora y saco de su cajón una fotografía de su amado y comenzó a aplicarse unos deditos en su zona estimulando a su botoncillo mientras le dedicaba toda clase de ofertas nada pudorosas a la imagen, hasta lograr el anhelado orgasmo y caer nuevamente profundamente dormida.

Gaara estaba de una sola pieza, nuevamente se había mojado la ropa interior, pero había descubierto que ella no era tan diferente a el; lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Ella le correspondía a todos sus requerimientos. Con ese pensamiento y sintiendo una paz que hacia mucho no sentía, se fue a su casa a tomar un baño y lavar su ropa antes que sus hermanos se despertaran y descubriesen su pequeño desastre en su ropa interior.

Pero a la mañana siguiente en la oficina las cosas no cambiaron en lo absoluto. Ella seguía siendo la misma niña alegre y parlanchina que le seguía a todos lados pero que evitaba mirarle a los ojos y se sonrojaba violentamente si el la miraba por mucho rato, y no podía negar que le llenaba de gusto el incomodarle, le daba una extraña sensación de propiedad sobre ella que no sentía hacia nadie mas, solo ella.

A pesar de todos los deseos no muy santos que ella tenia guardados para el, no dejaba de ser solo una niña de catorce años al igual que el. Y el no encontraba las palabras exactas para demostrarle un interés distinto al de un maestro o un jefe, tampoco el decirle palabras bonitas o regalarle algo como decía el Icha-Icha para atraerla. Su instinto le indicaba que sencillamente la acorralase y la besara de una buena vez, pero su sentido común le decía que debía ir con cuidado para no asustarla. Y el Shukaku en su cabeza le decía continuamente que lo tenia harto con sus devaneos pervertidos que era todo un degenerado, que estaba harto de ver todo el día imágenes de la mocosa desnuda en su mente.

Las pocas veces que había intentado hablar, todo había terminado en sonoros malos entendidos como cuando en lugar de invitarle a salir, le ordeno que no podía dejarlo solo con el papeleo y solo se podía ir cuando el terminara y cuando intento pedirle que se comprara un brassier (antes de perder el control y lanzarse sobre ella en la oficina); en lugar de pedir ayuda a Temari se animo hacerlo el solo y le dio como razón a Matsuri que sus pezones distraían a los trabajadores de la torre, causando en ella un violento sonrojo y que escapase corriendo a perderse y cerrara la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Al día siguiente se quería estrangular con su arena cuando ella llego a trabajar no solo con un brassier sino que también con un largo y suelo blusón de cuello alto y mangas largas que no dejaba ver nada de nada; al verle llegar el Shukaku dentro de su cabeza se largo a reír como un maniaco burlándose de su desgracia -Olvídate de ver un poco mas de la cuenta- le dijo el bicho despiadado muerto de la risa.

Así en ese tormento se pasaron semanas. Durante el día el era seco y circunspecto no expresando ninguna emoción, era frío y distante con ella y ella a su vez siempre estaba nerviosa, sonrojada e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos con temor a que el leyese sus sentimientos en sus ojos. Actuaban como los adolescentes hiperhormonados que eran.

Pero por las noches cuando toda Suna dormía en silencio, el se deslizaba hasta su apartamento para observarla dormir y tocarla un poco y estimularla. Gaara tenia la convicción que así como el necesitaba "desocuparse" para no sufrir percances, ella también necesitaba sentir placer para que no sintiese necesidad de que otro la "desocupara" y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a que otro ocupase su lugar en la mente y en el cuerpo de Matsuri.

Todas las noches la visitaba, le encantaba verla salir de la ducha envuelta en su toalla, ver como se secaba la piel con delicadeza, se ponía crema (moría por ser quien se la aplicase) y se ponía sus pijamas que siempre eran cortos camisones de tirantes y sin ropa interior, un verdadero espectáculo para sus ojos y mas de una vez la observo darse placer, era todo un aprendizaje para el ver como se auto estimulaba, incluso con asombro la descubrió usar para eso una camiseta de red suya que se había manchado y ella supuestamente había mandado a lavar (le puso como loco ver como ella se tocaba con desenfreno mientras olía su ropa sucia). Una vez que estaba dormida se acercaba con cuidado de no despertarla y acariciaba con cuidado su cuerpo que lo tenia de cabeza, poniendo énfasis en las zonas doloridas por los entrenamientos y reconocer cada centímetro de su piel como propia.

Sentía su cuerpo tan propio como el suyo y había aprendido a conocer cuando estaba con dolor por los cólicos cuando menstruaba; esos días ella estaba mas friolenta y nada lo satisfacía mas que acurrucarla en su pecho y observar como ella dormía confiada en sus brazos, en los brazos de un demonio, su demonio con sus piernas enredadas en las de el.

Ella lo tenia totalmente hechizado, antes vagaba por horas durante la noche buscando sobrellevar su insomnio, ahora anhelaba que fuese de noche, para poder estar junto a ella su nueva obsesión, sin inhibiciones y sin ser interrumpido, era incomodo meterse a una cama estando tan vestido (no recordaba cuando había ocupado una por ultima vez), así que apenas ella se dormía el se despojaba de sus ropas quedando solo con su bóxer que al poco rato también iba a parar junto con la demás ropa y nada era mas satisfactorio que sentirla piel con piel, meter sus manos bajo el molesto camisón y abrazarla por su cintura, dejando tan cerca sus intimidades, sintiéndola palpitar pero sin atreverse a seguir mas allá. Pero sus manos intrusas no se quedaban enredadas en su cintura.

Después de hacer todo un inventario de ella, procedía con cuidado a liberar a sus pechos juguetones y comenzaba a estimularlos con sus dedos y su lengua. Tenia mucho cuidado en no lastimarla o dejar marcas en su piel que la pusieran en alerta. Y después tocar nuevamente su vientre y besarlo hasta llegar a su premio mayor, su pubis coronado por una suave y delicada pelusa castaña a la que no se cansaba de acariciar como si se tratase de una adorable mascota. Cuando sentía el tacto de sus dedos en esa zona, ella comenzaba a separar sus piernas y era el momento cuando el deslizaba una de sus manos para acariciar sus labios rozados entreabiertos que se comenzaba a hinchar y cuando ella comenzaba a ondular sus caderas el comenzaba a aplicar suaves caricias alrededor de su botoncillo, mientras con su lengua estimulaba a su pezon enroscándola alrededor de el. Después de que ella conseguía el orgasmo el tomaba la mano de ella y la llevaba junto con la suya a su miembro y tras unos pocos bombeos acababa eyaculando su esperma sobre ella, que rápidamente limpiaba con papel higiénico para no dejar huellas.

Esa ardiente rutina se repitió durante varias semanas; el sabia bien que estaba actuando mal, que debería ir a la cárcel por abusar de esa forma de alguien tan puro, pero era la única forma de mantener a raya la lujuria que hervía en el. Y dentro de su locura, no había pasado de tocarla, porque el día que la hiciese suya del todo la quería bien despierta y tener su consentimiento, de ninguna manera se forzaría en ella.

Y en cuanto se diese la oportunidad le pediría de la mejor forma posible que saliera con el o que lo invitara a comer en su casa y amablemente le pediría que fuese suya y solo suya.

Por su parte Matsuri estaba muy confusa. Desde ya unos meses que todas las noches dormía muy bien sin despertar asustada durante la noche, pero ahora todos sus sueños eran altamente pervertidos y en todos ellos su protagonista único era su amado Sensei; antes ella sabia que tenia sentimientos por el, pero ahora lo miraba y sentía su sangre sencillamente hervir al igual que su cara cuando recordaba sus sueños (ni hablar del infierno de humedad en sus pantaletas que podían terminar el día convertidas en una sopa) y sentía que el si la miraba mucho podría descubrir las cosas nada pudorosas que ella deseaba hacer con el. Sentía que si lo miraba mucho ella no podría contenerse y se lanzaría encima de el para darle un beso con lengua y meter sus manos bajo su ropa y buscar acariciar lentamente su piel. Y eso le avergonzaba mucho, demasiado. Temía que se diese cuenta de sus pervertidas intenciones y la mandara lejos de el a un puesto perdido en medio del desierto. Por eso es que tenia mucho cuidado con el, pero a veces por mas que se hacia el propósito, el la había sorprendido mirándolo y peor aun el le había sorprendido mirándole "eso". Unos días antes Sari y Yukata le habían mostrado imágenes de hombres desnudos con sus erecciones a la vista, para ella había sido un gran revelación y descubrimiento acerca de los hombres. No lograba imaginar como podría entrar todo "eso" dentro de ella, pero la idea de "hacerlo" con Gaara había comenzado a rondar en su calenturienta cabeza.

Desde entonces no podía dejar de preguntarse como seria "la cosa" de su adorado Sensei, si seria muy grande y si su pelo de "ahí" seria pelirrojo igual al de su cabeza y si tendría pelos en otras partes. Y casi se murió de la impresión cuando sus amigas solo por molestarla le regalaron una imagen de un hombre desnudo y erecto al que le habían puesto la cabeza de su amado. Guardo rápidamente la foto y la escondió muy bien. Moria si el o cualquiera la encontraba, ahí todos sabrían que era una pervertida de lo peor.

Y su cuerpo estaba en constante cambio. Aparte de tener su periodo regularmente, tenia que sumarle unas pequeñas y sensibles manzanas que se mecían orgullosas en su pecho, aparte de ser duras y sensibles con el roce y los cambios de temperatura a veces metían la pata y a lo grande. Como cuando pensaba en el desnudo y alborotado con su miembro erecto (sip, era un asco pero su mente se distraía en esas cosas en lugar de estar pendiente de su trabajo) no podía evitar que sus pequeños pezones se alzaran duros y orgullosos como diciendo "aquí, aquí danos un beso". Quiso morirse cuando el le llamo la atención acerca de ellos, diciéndole que distraía a los trabajadores de la torre; era la peor vergüenza por lejos. Sus amigas le habían convencido que sus pechos eran insignificantes que nadie les haría caso por su tamaño, solo por eso no usaba brassier, pero que su amado Sensei le llamase la atención que sus pezones distraían y que quizás el sospechase de ella y sus sucias intenciones casi le produjo un colapso. Por eso salió corriendo desesperada a cubrirse. Moria de la vergüenza y del temor de ser descubierta.

Una cosa era que prácticamente toda la torre supiese de su amor no correspondido por su Sensei, pero otra cosa era que todos se enterasen que ella era una pervertida sin remedio, que el la tenia caliente y desesperada con un infierno húmedo y caliente entre sus piernas, nop nadie debía saberlo jamas. Por eso cuando regreso a trabajar al día siguiente no solo con un brassier, sino que casi cubierta por completo y solo se fue relajando en los días siguientes cuando su Sensei no solo no volvió a mencionar el tema, sino que siguió tratándola con la misma cordial indiferencia de siempre.

Con esa cordial indiferencia ella se conformaba, con estar cerca suya, poder olerlo. Con eso mas sus sueños pervertidos ella se daba por pagada. Algún día muy, muy lejano tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía por el, aun a riesgo de ser alejada de su lado, pero mientras se conformaba con adorarlo de día y tener sueños pervertidos con el por las noches.

* * *

Hasta aquí seria todo por hoy. Esta nueva historia es cortita no mas de tres capítulos, el próximo se llama "huevos fritos" ya pueden imaginar algo de que se trata jaja. Esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretener y sacar un poco de encima el drama de las otras historias. En cuanto a las demás historias les adelanto que se vienen mas actualizaciones, que en "macho alfa" y "agridulce" nada esta dicho...si bien quedan pocos capítulos la historia no sigue el curso esperado y errores... es una historia bien jodida la verdad.

La actualización (y final) mas próxima es "cuidado con lo que deseas" espero tenerla up! este fin de semana. No sigo dando mas la lata, me despido con mi formula habitual "TODO NOS IMPULSA HACIA ADELANTE INCLUSIVE UNA PATADA EN EL CULO".

Besos y nos leemos

Me cuentan sus opiniones, se agradecen todas ellas


End file.
